A Bat Out Of Hell
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Dia is not your regular chica, she likes boosting cars and racing them 'til either her competition drops... or she does. And she never does. But the 'Murciélago del Infierno' has been quiet lately and only she knows why. It's cause she's out raising hell in Tokyo. HanxOC


**Storyline-wise, I have the movies in this order, The Fast and the Furious, Two Fast Two Furious happens around the same time as the beginning of Fast and Furious, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift happens around the same time as the second part of Fast and Furious, and then Fast Five.**

**So yeah, I know I already have like a billion stories in the works, but hey, this way I should always be updating something. *laughs***

* * *

**A Bat Out Of Hell**

**Chapter 1: Hellllooo Tokyo.**

* * *

Delilah glared at anyone that came too close to her with the air of someone about to crack under the weight of their own anger. She was _**not**_ a morning person. She_** hated **_morning people. She also hated not getting enough sleep. And flying. And waiting.

So it was safe to say that she was pissed.

She had not slept in about three days. She had just gotten off of an international flight that had lasted for several_** long **_hours. And she had been waiting in the airport, surrounded by happy, cheerful, _**morning **_people, for the past twenty minutes because her friend had said he would be picking her up.

Another thirty minutes down the drink and she decided that that was clearly not happening.

Good thing she knew where to find him.

She gathered her luggage up and called a cab.

* * *

The woman that stalked into Han's garage caught immediate attention not because she was drop dead gorgeous, she was pretty enough in her own right but she was no model and there were plenty of attractive women hanging about even when there wasn't a party so one more really wouldn't make much difference, but because she was a foreigner, clearly pissed off, and was headed not for Han, so she apparently wasn't an offended one night stand, but for Sean. She calmed her steps as she got closer to the poor, unsuspecting boy who's nose was unsurprisingly glued to the engine of "_his_" new car so that she wouldn't alert him. She stopped just behind him and took a deep breath and, before anyone could give him any kind of warning, not that they would, they were too curious, she leaned in and shouted at the top of her lungs. "You stupid little asshole! Do you have any idea what fucking_** time**_ it is?"

Sean let out a startled yelp which turned quickly into a pained one as he jumped in surprise and hit his head on the open hood. He growled out curses as he turned to the bitch who had yelled at him only to freeze at the sight of her and pale considerably. "Oh shit."

She snarled with anger but her mouth quirked into a brief smile despite herself at hearing the deep southern drawl that she loved so much. "Yeah, this would constitute as an '_Oh shit._' moment for you." Her weight shifted onto her heels and she leaned back almost casually, arms folded and scowl in place. She appeared to be completely oblivious to the stares she was getting, her focus on Sean. "You were supposed to pick me up about an hour ago Jackass."

Sean winced at the name with a guilty expression. "Right. Sorry, Dia." His eyes found the floor and didn't leave.

She sighed, arms dropping to her side and body loosening up somewhat. "That's alright. You get to pay for the cab and find me someplace quiet to crash for a few hours. Then we can talk."

He nodded and silently led her to where he usually bunked without a word from either of them. She kicked off her flip-flops, sprawled out, and promptly passed out.

Sean went to answer the, sure to be waiting, questions from the curious.

And pay for the cab. He winced again when he saw that she had intentionally told the driver to take the longest available route as a little bit of payback.

Definitely an '_Oh shit_.' moment.

* * *

The girl was going to be amusing.

That was the unanimous, though unspoken, conclusion of Han's crew.

She had slept the whole day away and looked visibly better as she snuck up on Sean once again, this time she was grinning evilly and brandishing her flip-flops like a weapon, when she deemed the distance to be acceptable she tossed them into the back of his head, which he then hit on the open car hood. Again.

He turned, glaring, with one hand clutching his aching skull, to find her grinning smugly at him with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to one leg, causing her whole posture to scream of arrogance. "Careful Sean-boy, I don't think you can afford to waste those brain cells, keep hitting your head like that and there won't be anything left in there to work with." Her grin widened considerably when all he did was grumble, flip her off and return to working on his car. "Some greeting. Is this any way to treat your big sister?"

He sighed heavily, shoulders slumped, and turned to her again. "Hi Dia, good to see you… so soon." And he went back to the car.

Her grin softened into a smile and she scampered closer, tossed an arm across his shoulders and pulled him towards her to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Good to see you too Sean-boy. Even if you are a big pain in the ass." The glare he shot her caused her to laugh.

A cleared throat caught their attention. "So… You planning on introducing her or what man?"

"Yeah, sorry Twink. This is an old family friend, Delilah. Dee, this is Twinkie, we go to the same school together."

She smiled at Sean, eyes flashing threateningly. "Call me old again and I'll beat your adorable little Country Boy ass. You understand me Sean-boy?" She turned to the others who had come to meet her and smiled politely, not giving him any time to respond. "Nice to meet you. Sorry for being so rude earlier, I was exhausted. Like he said, I'm Delilah. I'm here to see some guy named Han. Know where I can find him?"

Sean frowned, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Dee, I already told you-"

"Shut it Moron. I wasn't talking to you." A cutting glance from the corner of her eye had him closing his mouth, the protest dying in his chest. He always did have trouble arguing with her.

Han, who had been watching the whole transaction from the loft above with an amused smirk, ate another chip and decided to make his presence known. "I'm Han." He made a show of giving her the once over and his brows lifted, unimpressed with her barefoot, blue jean and t-shirt clad self, smirk still in place. "So what can I do for you?"

She tossed him a matching smirk. "I'm here to talk business."

The frustrated expression on Sean's face only served as encouragement for him. "…Come on up."

* * *

***Dee's POV***

* * *

I didn't think I was going to like this guy very much, it has something to do with the scantily clad, possibly anorexic, '_It can't be healthy to be so skinny._', women that were draping themselves across him. I can't respect someone who doesn't respect themselves and there's no way a woman who had even an ounce of self-respect would allow themselves to be so completely objectified. Surrounding yourself with such people was no better in my opinion. Then again I always was something of a feminist.

"I'm not naive; I know how this world works. So I'm not going to waste the breath necessary to tell you to keep him out of dangerous crap." I didn't let his entertained, '_Is this man constantly amused?_', expression faze me. "But let me make one thing _**very**_ clear to you. Sean is like my little brother, he's family. You understand that? _**Family**_. If you put him in a dangerous situation you damn well better have an exit strategy for him because if he gets seriously hurt, or worse, killed, I _**will**_ hunt you down. And I _**will**_ make you pay. Do you understand me?" I smiled tightly, eyes narrowed in warning.

There was a flash of… something… in his eyes, but I wasn't able to identify it before it disappeared. "You said you had business to discuss. This sounds personal to me."

I could feel it, the coldness that filled my eyes, the ice and the steel. I was told once that my eyes could stop a man dead when I was truly furious. I was furious now. And yet he seemed unaffected. "I was just giving you a… friendly warning. The business part is this: I know that you are involved in some… interesting things, with some _**very**_ interesting people. Sean owes you money, a lot of money. He also has a habit of getting in over his head. If he has to run, which is very likely knowing him, I don't want him looking over his shoulder constantly, if I can give him one less problem to deal with then I will. So I'm here to tell you that if such a situation arises, _**I**_ will settle his bill with you. You get paid no matter what. So, personal for me, business for you."

"Oh?" He sounded very amused, if my hackles weren't already standing on end his tone would have made them do so.

"Yes. Is that agreeable?"

Han's smirk widened. "I suppose that's alright."

"Good to know." I didn't waste any more breath on him, instead I got up abruptly, held out my hand to seal the deal, he eyed the glove covering it strangely but still shook it without comment, and briskly went back down to the level Sean was at.

Looks like I'll be sticking around for a while.

'_Hellllooo Tokyo_' I grinned.


End file.
